Along with the increase of products that use semiconductor memories, a further increase in their storage capacities is demanded.
However, due to element miniaturization, if the storage capacities are increased, a short-wavelength expensive light source, for example, has to be used, and manufacturing costs are increased.
A MEMS probe-type memory is known as a memory that does not utilize the element miniaturization. However, one problem is that when a monocrystalline ferroelectric film is used as a functional film, each memory cell is increased in size. Another problem is that when a resistance change film is used instead of the ferroelectric film, a contact failure is caused between a probe and the functional film, and thus reliability decreases.